The invention concerns from a compact hydraulic unit.
A hydraulic unit with an annular cylindrical pressure medium container, formed by an outer external wall, an inner external wall as well as two end walls and/or end flanges, with a closed electric motor surrounded by the pressure medium container and with a hydraulic pump driveable by an electric motor, is known from DE-GM 82 07 794.
A closed electric motor is used, for example, to prevent small metal parts or current-conducting fluids from entering the interior of the electric motor and causing electrical or mechanical damage there. Closed electric motors are usually cooled by air flowing along their exteriors, with the air stream being generated by a fan wheel.
The hydraulic unit shown in DE-GM 82 07 794 is quite large. The cooling of the electric motor is insufficient for continuous operation of the unit.